zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Nightwise
The Nightwise (BZ-004) is an Owl type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview the Nightwise is an Owl-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic. The fourth Blox Zoid, the Nightwise is capable of rearranging its structure to combine with other Blox or Zoids, primarily Leoblaze, Unenlagia, and Mosasledge, and together they can form the Matrix Dragon. Battle Story Appearances Media Appearances Anime 'Fuzors' The Nightwise first appeared in Zoids: Fuzors when Savage Hammer used one as bait to try and defeat the Fire Phoenix. The Savage Hammer team formed a squad consisting of a Unenlagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise. They intended to create the Matrix Dragon Fuzor, but required the Leoblaze owned by Mach Storm to complete the Zoid. Matt's Leoblaze was stolen and re-registered to Team Savage Hammer, and efforts by the characters to have it returned resulted in an unofficial battle between the two teams. During the battle, the pilots of the Matrix Dragon turned on Savage Hammer, using the Fuzor to fight both R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. The Matrix Dragon was destroyed by the Energy Liger, with all four of its component Zoids being written off. Video Games The Nightwise was featured in Legacy as a separate Zoid, fully capable of flight. Its main purpose was to fuze into Matrix Dragon with Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Leoblaze. Nightwise was also featured as part of the Matrix Dragon in the Zoids VS series, but was not a separate Zoid. It's wings and missiles were available as a weapon for some other Zoids, called the 'Night Missile'. Trading Cards The Nightwise was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Matrix Dragon was also featured in Zoids Scramble. Models Blox The Nightwise comes on three frames, along with a frame of connector pegs (that is shared with several other Blox Zoids), three black Blox, one silver Core Blox, a canopy cover, a grey pilot and label sheets. The Nightwise is molded in silver and gray with clear orange eyes and canopy. The Zoid is not motorized, but it is very flexible, and can be manually posed. Z-Builders The Nightwise was released as a part of the Z-Builders line by Hasbro. This version was identical to the Blox version, save for packaging. The Nightwise was also released in very limited numbers as a part of the New Pacific Release. Fuzors The Nightwise was released as part of the Fuzors line. There were no physical changes to the model. The Zoid also included a new sticker sheet. Nightwise can be fused with Berserk Fury as depicted on side panels of the boxes though specific instructions are not found. Special Color Version A double pack containing Leoblaze and Nightwise was released as a Special Color Version Gold. The Nightwise in this release was moulded in gold, dark brown, and gunmetal. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Blox Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:NPR Category:Flying Zoids Category:Special Color Version